The cleaning section of a mop, normally referred to as the mop head, is routinely secured to the mop's handle by a threaded connection, i.e. threads at the end of the handle are screwed into a threaded opening in the mop head. In this manner, mop heads whose cleaning strands become old and ineffective can be discarded and new heads replaced on the mop handles.
However, a mop manufacturer or distributor who seeks to ensure that the replacement mop head which is used on its mop product is the proper head and one which is specifically designed for that product, has no viable means of preventing the use of other brands of mop heads. Standard 3/4 inch or 7/8 inch threaded connections permit the engagement of any mop head onto a corresponding mop handle. There currently is no viable, effective, and practical means to ensure that only the designated mop heads, specially designed for given mop units, are used to the exclusion of other heads.